The Jade Gem Redo
by Anaya Herald
Summary: Look, the original Jade Gem story sucked so, I'm redoing it in a different way. Oh yeah, and I'm deleting it too. I've deleted the fourth of july thing and replaced it with a chapter. Xue is Tigress' daughter and she has a cool gem with powers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Basha Miao, the sun in the sky, it was warm, and it was late spring. A young tiger with orange eyes, a dark blue shirt, and light blue pants sat by a small pond full of muck and cattails. "Hello" She heard a voice say. She turned around to see a white tiger. The white tiger had orange eyes, a white shirt with the same pattern as Master Tigress, and black pants.

"Hello Xue" The tiger said. "I see you've managed to show up this time."

"Ari, I am so sorry!" Xue apologized. "I just found out my real mom might be coming to town!"

"That doesn't explain why you haven't been to school!" Ari yelled.

"Look Ari! We're going to be late if we don't leave now, let's argue later!" Xue replied. Ari nodded her head. She then stood up and started walking.

"So Xue" Ari began "Have you heard of this new kung fu legend called 'The Jade Gem'?" Xue looked at her pocked witch, had the Jade Gem in it.

"Uhhh... no?" Xue replied not knowing what else to say.

"Yes you do!" Ari screamed and pointed at Xue "Xue, why are you lying to me? I'm your best friend!"

"Well..." Xue began before a goose with dark feathers interrupted her. "Zeng?" Xue asked.

"Who?" Ari asked.

"Your mom told me to send you this" He said. He then handed her a letter. "She's picking you up after school today, she needs to... just read it!" He then left.

"Xue," Ari said. "Who was that?" Xue ignored her and read the letter.

_Xue,_

_Hey honey, look there is a lot going on right now and I don't know if you know yet but someone told about the gem and now people are hearing about it and I don't want you hurt so, after school today, I'll be there to take you home, your adoptive parents know and they are fine with it, for now anyway..._

_Love,_

_Mama_

Xue stared at the paper. A smile grew on her face. "Xue, now you've read the letter, tell me why you lied!" Ari demanded.

"Ok ok!" Xue replied. "I know more about the Jade Gem than anyone else."

"Do you know who has it?" Ari asked.

"You wouldn't believe me" Xue replied.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Ari asked.

"Yes. Xue replied.

"Do you know where it is?" Ari asked.

"Yes" Xue replied. Her smile disappeared.

"Can you tell me?" Ari asked.

"No" Xue replied. "But I can show you." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a red star shaped gem. Ari stared in aw.

Meanwhile...

Tigress walked out the Palace doors. She had a huge smile on her face. In a few hours, she would see her daughter who she hasn't seen in six years. "Tigress" She heard Po call.

"WHAT?" She yelled. She turned around to him walking towards her.

"Can I ask where you are going?" Po asked.

"No" Tigress replied. "And Shifu said he wouldn't say anything to you so don't even try!"

"Ok ok!" Po said. Tigress then left. Po turned around to walk to the kitchen. He walked in to see monkey getting his almond cookies. "Hey monkey" He smiled.

"Oh Po, I found out who's eating my cookies." Monkey replied. "And if your asking about Tigress, she told me to not say anything."

"Monkey can't you tell me?" Po pleaded.

"OK! Fine!" Monkey gave in "Just, don't tell Tigress I told you ok? Ok, so, Tigress left to go get a thirteen-year girl named Xue, who also happens to be her daughter. She's lived with her adoptive parents for six years and none of us really like them because they had no right to take her away from Tigress yet they got custody of her."

"Oh" Po said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm putting a link on my profile that will let you watch kfp2 for free. Oh yeah, this story now takes place after kfp2 sorry I forgot to mention that...**

Tigress had been walking all day heading for Basha Miao. All she could think about was seeing Xue again. As she walked she remembered the day Xue was born.

_Tigress was asleep on her bed. She was thirteen and nine months pregnant. It was around midnight. Everyone had gone to bed. Tigress was dreaming about the kid she was forced to soon have when she woke up to a wet bed. "Oh god!" Tigress whispered. "Please tell me it's not time! I need to get Shifu!" Just before she could get up, the contractions started. "AHH!" She screamed. She laid on her wet bed holding her pregnant stomach for about two minuets before someone opened the door._

_"Are you okay?" Viper asked._

_"GET SHIFU!" Tigress screamed. Viper then left. She ran to Shifu's room._

_"Master wake up!" She yelled. Shifu slowly sat up._

_"What?" He snapped. "This better be important!"_

_"Tigress needs you." Viper said quietly. Shifu's eyes widened. He got up from his bed and ran to Tigress's room. He walked in to see her curled up holding her pregnant stomach._

_"What's wrong?" Shifu asked worriedly._

_"My water broke." Tigress said. "And contractions have started."_

"hey Tigress!" A familiar voice called pulling her out of her thoughts. He picked the worse time.

"What Po?" Tigress snapped turning around towards him.

"Where are you going?" Po asked weakly.

"Basha Miao" Tigress replied. "And no you can't come."

"Aw why not?" Po asked. "I used to go there as a kid! I love it there!"

"Because I have something personal to take care of!" Tigress yelled. Po took a step back.

"Come on please!" Po begged.

"Fine!" Tigress sighed. "But I'm not slowing down for you! you have to keep up!" Po nodded his head. They then started walking. Tigress's thoughts went back to the day Xue was born.

_After twenty hours of labor and two hours of pushing, Tigress heard crying and felt something on her chest. She looked at the baby on her chest. She was white with gray stripes. "Would you mind if I let the others in to see the baby?" Shifu asked._

_"First, tell me, is it a boy or girl?" Tigress asked. She lifted up the blanket that was over her and the baby._

_"It's a girl" Shifu smiled. He then walked over to the door and opened it._

_"I think you should know" Viper said on her way in. "It started snowing right before we heard the baby cry."_

"Hey Tigress?" Po asked once again taking her out of her thoughts. "I think we're here." Tigress looked left of them and saw a sign.

Welcome to Basha Miao

population: about 125

"We're here" Tigress said happily. She started running. The day had gone by quickly. She knew that Xue wasn't out of school yet but she didn't care. She ran across town to a brick building with a sign that said:

Basha Miao Middle School

She walked up to the doors that were directly behind the sign and opened them. She slowly walked in. To her left was a bulletin with pictures of students. All tigers. To her right was an office with a tigress sitting at a desk. "How may I help you?" She asked looking up at Tigress.

"I'm looking for Xue." Tigress said.

"She's in choir right now." The secretary said. "Lucky for you the choir room is right at the end of the hall and to the left."

"Thank you" Tigress smiled. She walked through the hall filled with bulletin boards and class rooms. It wasn't long before Tigress reached the last classroom on the left and quietly walked in, not making a sound. She got there just in time, the choir was just about to start singing.

**(Play seasons of love to hear what song they are singing. there is a link to it on my profile it's the second to last one)**

Once the song was over Tigress noticed Xue. She was in the front row. On the edge of the risers. _Oh man! _She though. _I forgot about Po!_ "Can I help you?" The choir director asked. She was a tiger. She wore a blue shirt with a red music note on it. She had purple pants.

"I'm here for Xue." Tigress said. She didn't have time to react before she felt someone hugging her.

"I missed you!" Xue said with her arms around Tigress.

"I missed you too." Tigress said. Both Tigress and Xue had a sob in their voices. "Let's go" Tigress said letting go of Xue. "We have allot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Congratulate me on my five newest family members Minnie, Winnie, Meimei, Jack, and Sparrow. Special thanks to Girfan for a name idea and special thanks to the proud parents Brownie and Daisy. They are guinea pigs. I have the rest of the story planed out and it won't end in the chapter where I announce it this time. Sorry I took so long to update, my mom doesn't have internet so I can only update at my dads and I'm not there to often... Oh and the reason I made this into a romance is because I liston to alot of love songs and they help me focus and yeah...  
><strong>

Xue and Tigress left the school. "I can't believe it's been six years." Xue said. She smiled and hugged Tigress when they got infront of the school.

"Come on Xue" Tigress smiled. "I lost the 'Dragon Warrior' just outside town." Xue rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Alright" Xue giggled. "Let's go." Tigress smiled.

"You found him!" Tigress heard a familiar voice call. She looked to her left and saw Po. Tigress smiled.

"Yeah let's go home before Bao and Laohu change their minds." Xue suggested.

"Who?" Po asked.

"Tell you later" Xue smiled. "By the way, I'm Xue." Po looked at Xue. She had Tigress's eyes and white and gray fur instead of black and orange. Her shirt matched Tigress's except it was white not red.

"I'm Po" Po introduced himself. "And can I say, you look kinda like Tigress." Xue looked at Tigress with an evil smile.

"He doesn't know does he?" Xue asked. Tigress shook her head.

"You mean that your her daughter?" Po laughed. "I already know." Tigress glared at him and Xue stepped back a little.

"WHO TOLD YOU?" Tigress demanded.

_Wow she looks pissed._ Po thought. "Monkey told me right before I left..." The further into that sentence he got the quieter his voice got and the more pissed off Tigress got. "Hey don't blame me!" Po yelled. "Monkey could have said no!" Tigress continued her glare inching closer.

"How about we talk about this at the Palace." Xue suggested. "I was told we would get there late tonight so let's make that happen ok?" Tigress took a deep breath. She then turned around.

_Wow _Po thought. _Did Tigress just turn away right after losing her temper? _Po looked over at Xue. _Xue is a LOT less temperamental than her mom_.

**Sorry it's short I'm just not feeling to good lately (I may or may not have spelled that right). By the way I saw earth two last night with my brother and it was awesome as far as independent films go...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! And I'm ready for a new chapter! This might seem a bit umm... Never mind, can't think of the word... DAMN IT! By the way, I wanna give a thanks to Ihatethesystem for helping me. It's funny we are siting right next to each other and yelling at her three little brothers.**

Xue, Po, and Tigress had just arrived in the Valley. It was late and dark out. "So Po..." Xue began before she was interrupted by a paw slamming her in the back. She fell forward. Po and Tigress quickly turned around to see a snow leopard with orange eyes and brown torn up pants.

"Bidi!" Tigress hissed.

"Who?" Po asked.

"Dad!" Xue growled.

"Who?" Po once again asked.

"Ah, you must be the Dragon Warrior." Bidi smiled evilly.

"Who exactly is this?" Po asked yet again. "Tigress? Who is he? Why did Xue call him dad?"

"Po, when I was 13, Bidi kidnapped me and took me out of the Valley. There he forced me to have his child. He was hoping for a boy. Shifu found me a month before I went into labor." Tigress cast an angry glance at Bidi. "I"m glad it happened now but..." Tigress paused.

"Alright, now he knows the story." Bidi interrupted. "Tigress, look, I need a son, and you need me to spare Xue's life." He smiled evilly. Tigress grabbed Xue.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her" Tigress yelled.

"Sure." Bidi replied. "Just do what I say and no one gets hurt."

"Po" Tigress said, almost crying. "Take Xue to the Palace."

"No" Bidi stepped in. "She's coming with us." Bidi took Xue from Tigress' grip.

"But you promised that you wouldn't hurt her!" Tigress objected.

"Is she hurt?" Bidi asked.

"Let her go and I'll go with you" Tigress said coldly. Bidi smiled and let go of Xue. "Go to the Palace!" Tigress commanded. "I'll be there soon." Bidi grabbed Tigress' arm and they left.

Later, outside of the valley...

Bidi led Tigress to a small bamboo forest.

"Now," Bidi said. "Just do what I ask and no one gets hurt... Except maybe you" Tigress only growled in response. Bidi got closer. He gently touched Tigress' cheek. Tigress had the urge to bite his hand off. Bidi then put one arm around her waist and led her to the ground.

Tigress got back to the palace the next day, dreary and miserable. She went to the training hall to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" She called. No one was there. She decided to go to her room and lay down. Shortly after, Xue came into her room. "Mom!" she cried. "You're back!" and she leapt onto Tigress' bed. "I was starting to worry that you'd never come back..." Xue looked away.

"I'm here now" Tigress purred and held Xue close.

"Tigress!" Crane called walking into her room. "You're okay! We went everywhere searching for you!"

"Of course I'm okay!" Tigress snapped. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were... Okay" Crane said sadly.

"I need to talk to Shifu" Tigress said calmly. "Bring him here... Now"

"What's this, Tigress?" Shifu said suddenly.

"Shifu! I-"

Shifu held up a paw in a 'stop' gesture. "Po already told me. Crane, Xue, could you give us a minuet alone?"

"Xue can stay" Tigress replied. Shifu looked at Crane who then left. "Master, he won't stop until he has a boy!"

"I know..."

"So what are we going to do?" Tigress was anxious, Bidi would keep kidnapping her until he got his way.

"I... Don't know."

"But, Master-"

"Mom, we have to run." Xue said suddenly.

"-... What?" Tigress asked, confused.

"We have to leave, get out of here. Probably leave China for good."

"But Tigress, you can't do that!" Shifu objected. "Running is not the answer."

Tigress got mad. "Well, then," she growled coldly. "What _is_?" She looked at Xue. "I think Xue and I will go into hiding. Probably forever."

**OOO what's going to happen? by the way, Ihatethesystem wrote like 90% of this chapter, we were watching tv so I was distracted 90% of the time. **

**The above was TiaVal. Now it's Ihate. I just want to say I'll be coming out with my own stories soon so look out for them. It's funny, TiaVal is sleeping over... Well, was. She's still here for right now... Anyway, we're sitting here writing, watching _Despicable Me_, and shouting at my three brothers. It's a riot. We might not have anymore corroboratory stories and we might... Anyway, hope you like it! :)**

**It's Tiavalerie again, my computer hate Ihate. lol ;)**

**Ihate again. I named myself Ihatethesystem becauseI couldn't think of anything else. Everythinbg else I tried the website rejected :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's me and Ihatethesystem again! She is helping again! I promise to actually write something this time lol...**

**Yo! It's Ihate again and no, I don't ACTUALLY hate the system. I explained the name at the bottom of Chapter 5. Anyway, we're working together again, YAY! Enjoy! See if you can tell who wrote what.**

In the palace...

"We're leaving China, probably for good." Tigress said calmly and sadly, holding Xue to her. Shifu's ears flattened against his head.

"There has to be another way!" Shifu yelled.

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu, but there isn't any way I can think of. We shall leave. If you ever kill or lock-up Bidi, we will know. And we will come back."

"WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING!" A voice at the door yelled. Everyone looked at the door to see Po standing there. His mouth forming a perfect O.

"Yes." Tigress said simply. "We are leaving. Po, you saw what happened. I'm not going back to that. Ever."

"But you can't leave!" Po objected. "Tigress, we all need you here!"

"Po, before Bidi let me go, he said if I have a girl again, he'll kill Xue and the baby. I can't let that happen." Tigress' voice started to break.

"But-"

"No, Po" Tigress said firmly. "We are leaving and that is that." She bowed to Shifu and Po, took Xue by the paw, and walked out. Po put his hand on Tigress' shoulder to stop her.

"WHAT?" Tigress snapped. He then embraced her in a hug. He laid his head on her shoulder. With the effort it took to swat off a fly, Tigress took Po's hand and flipped him so he landed on his back. Shifu watched in horror and finally started crying when the large palace gates finally banged shut. "We are just at four again..." he said sadly.

The rest of the five came in. Monkey had Mantis on his shoulder.

"What's going- Hey, where's Tigress?" Monkey asked.

Viper, Crane, and Shifu gave him a furious glance. "Tigress... Is gone." Shifu said angrily.

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by 'gone'?" Mantis asked.

"Her and Xue had to leave to get away from Bidi. where's Po?"

Meanwhile...

"Ow..." Po groaned. "That_ hurt_!" He rubbed what he could reach of his back and sighed. "I just didn't want her to leave..." He had left the Palace to follow Tigress and Xue. His feet started to hurt the farther he went and he wasn't sure where Tigress and Xue had gone, anyway. "Where did they go?" He asked himself. He kept going, unsure of which direction it was. He knew Tigress' scent, but the wind was so strong that he couldn't pick it up.

"The Dragon Warrior..." said a malicious and familiar voice.

Po spun around and saw Bidi. "_You_." Po said darkly.

"Yes, it is me. I came to check up on Tigress. Where is she?"

"You... _Monster_!" Po glared at Bidi. He then threw a punch which Bidi blocked and countered it by scratching Po's face. Blood dripped down from his face to the ground. He screamed in fury and came at Bidi again. Bidi raised a hand and Po's head smashed into it, making him bleed further.

"I just realized something." Bidi said boredly as he smashed Po's face into the ground. "You _like_ Tigress, don't you?"

Po got up and started hitting with everything he had. "I. Do. Not!" he shouted in between punches. "I. Only. Feel. Loyalty. Towards. Her.." He started getting tired. "Because. She.. Is... My.. Best friend!" He kicked and tried to scratch Bidi's face.

"Let's face it," Bidi said with a growl. "she'd never like someone like you. You're just a fat Panda!"

Po stared at him. "What does it matter?" Po shouted back. "She may not like me, but she doesn't like you, either!"

Bidi stared in shock. "I know that. I just need her for one thing... it has nothing to do with love!"

"Then what is it?" Po asked.

"Ask her or Shifu about Shulian and Jingren. They'll tell you all you need to know."

"Tigress..." Po said slowly. "She... She's gone."

"What?"

Po found his voice. "I said: SHE'S GONE! She ran away and she's never coming back!" Po wiped some blood from his face and stared at Bidi.

"Well, now I know not to look at the Palace for her..." Bidi grinned evilly. "What about Xue?" Po Kicked Bidi in the face. Bidi then grabbed Po by the neck and extended his claws. "Care to try again? If you do, I'll rip you're throat out."

**Tiavalerie: Where did you come up with the ideas about them leaving?**

**Ihatethesystem: Well, it just kinda came to me, you know? That and you helped me.**

**Tiavalerie: I was aiming for something different but this is still good. How are we gonna introduce our special two characters...**

**Ihate: Well, that might be hard, for a couple of reasons. 1. This is YOUR story, I'm just helping. 2. You live somewhere else, so sharing is an issue. PS: Can I break this computer?**

**Tiaval: NIEN! MY COMPUTER! NOT YOURS! BREAK YOUR OWN COMPUTER!**

**Ihate: AWWWWW But it hates me! Anyway, I get your point. Any more questions?**

**Tiaval: Nien. but for the readers, whoever guesses who wrote what correctly wins. The answer will be in the 10th chapter. :)**

**Ihate: Dear readers, Watch the Key of Awesome, read this, fan us, and read my stories, too! See ya! BYE!**

**Tiavalerie: KOA rules. Byebye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's tia, I played a prank on ihate's brothers lolz. Ihate will be helping on this chapter then we will split...**

**Ihate here. I'm doing homework while at death's door. JK. I'm not dying. I just have a bad cold with racking coughs and my voice is hardly more than a whisper :( I think Tia is happy about that...**

**This is Tia, I caught Ihate's cold :( I also think she broke my nose:(**

**Ihate: Did NOT! I merely bumped it.**

Po stood still. "Did Xue go with Tigress or not?" Bidi coldly asked.

"Yes" Po said sadly. Bidi smiled.

"You will take me to them." Bidi commanded.

"And.. Why would.. I..." Po barely managed to say.

"Because if you don't help me and I find them I will kill Xue on the spot and I will kill Tigress as soon as she has my child!"

** (COUGH COUGH COUGH sorry-Ihate)**

**hang on brb**

***sorry**

***just**

***thought**

***this**

***was**

***a**

***little**

***graphic**

***and**

***needed**

***some**

***comedy...**

Po hung his head. A tear started to form in his eyes. "Alright" He said quietly. Bidi smiled and let go of Po. Po fell to the ground clutching his neck and gasping for air.

Bidi watched with an amused look. And then he forced Po to stand. "Take me to Tigress." Bidi commanded.

"Don't know where she is!" Po cried. "SHE LEFT BEFORE I COULD FOLLOW!"

Bidi stared at Po before sending a vicious kick into his fat gut. "AH!" Po screamed falling to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Bidi demanded.

"I'm pretty sure they went this way." Po pointed in the opposite direction he thought they went. Bidi ran off and left him. Po got up and walked they way he truly thought they went.

Meanwhile...

Tigress and Xue were setting up camp in the middle of a small bamboo forest. Xue pulled the gem out of her pocket. She brought it close. "Wish us luck." She cried. She looked over at her mom who was setting up a tent. "Mom," she asked.

**Achoo! Sorry- Tia**

"What, Xue?" Tigress asked.

"Um... Where are we going to go now?" Xue asked, quickly sliding the gem into her pocket.

Tigress sighed and looked up at the stars. "I don't know." she replied truthfully. "I've never thought about it. I just knew I had to get away from Bidi."

"Mom?" Xue asked. "Do you hear that?" Xue turned around towards the noise. "Po?" She asked.

"No... This is all in your head. You are dreaming..." from behind the bushes, Po was waving his arms around like crazy.

"Po!" Tigress hissed. "What are you doing here? We are leaving by ourselves and you are_ not _coming with us."

"It is not Po..." Po said slowly.

"Hi-ya!" Tigress spin kicked into the bushes and hit Po in his fat gut.

"Mom!" Xue cried. "Don't hurt him!"

Tigress looked back to her daughter. "I won't hurt him." she said. "At least, not too bad."

Po flinched in his tracks as he emerged from the bushes. "Hi." he said nervously. "Tigress..." He began. "You've done a lot for me, pushing me out of the way of Shen's canon, Fought along side me, not killing me for hugging after we battled Shen, Protected-"

"Does this sentence have a point?" Tigress asked. Xue giggled.

"Um... Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is: You've done so much for me, I have to do something for you. Bidi is looking for you. I sent him in the wrong direction, but it won't be long-"

"Until I find out?" Bidi stepped out of the bushes. Xue-

**Ihate: How is it pronounced? zoo?**

**Tia: Xue**

**Ihate: Csu**

**Tia: Xue the sound x and ue xue**

**Ihate: Xue**

**Tia: Xue**

**Ihate: kazoo**

**Ihate's brother: ZOO!**

screamed. Tigress grabbed Xue's shoulders and glared at Bidi.

"What the hell do you want?" Tigress hissed.

"I'm staying with you until your birthing." Bidi said calmly and came closer.

"No, you set me free, you PROMISED that you wouldn't bother me again unless I didn't give you a son." Tigress stared at Bidi.

"Yes, but that was before you decided to run away. Now you're coming with me." Bidi came ever-closer, until he was an arm's length away.

"And if I don't want you to be here?" Tigress challenged.

"Then I'll kill our daughter now and then you after the birth, regardless if I get a son."

Tigress growled and sat down. "Fine. Stay. I don't care anymore." she looked Bidi in the eye.

Po came up behind Bidi and smacked him in the head. Bidi went down onto the ground.

"Run!" Po commanded Tigress and Xue before doing a belly-flop onto Bidi's back.

**Tia: Ok soooo we might do a couple more chappies together because this is like the 3rd one today.**

**Ihate: Maybe, unless you finish the FanFic first. Then I'm screwed.**

**Tia: I mean after dinner while we wait for my daday**

**Ihate: Don't think so... But maybe this week. We gotta finish our bookshare first. (curses Ms. Molenaar)**

**Tia: And our Algebra homework. (Curses Mr. Harpel with your gray hair and blond eyebrows and your red mustache and your brown beard...)**

**Ihate: About Tia's comment on Mr. Harpel, it's true! Seriously! And he's mean...and a Jack Ass... And gives out WAY to much homework. PS: PEOPLE, CHECK OUT THE KEY OF AWESOME!**

**Tia: koa rules. byebye**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE KEY OF AWESOME! I was just reading mundhalten's fanfic and it turns out there are more KOA fans out there. YAY! By the way, word of advice, Mini Nilla's don't help when your sick... :-&**

"po!" Tigress yelled. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me!"

"Well, think of this as a freebee!" Po replied. "Let's get out of here!" Po, Tigress and Xue then ran. Bidi pulled himself up enough to watch them run. They ran out of the bamboo forest.

"Now what?" Xue asked. Xue and Po looked at Tigress.

"Tigress" Po began. "Please, don't leave! You know I got your back! You know Shifu will always look after you! You know the rest of the five will do anything for you! We're not going to let Bidi kill Xue or you! Tigress just a month ago, you nearly died for me, I will do the same for you!" Xue smiled.

"Wait! I think I know where we can hide!" Xue exclaimed. "It's here in China! My friend Ari has a huge house and three extra rooms!"

"Can I come with?" Po asked excitedly.

"Well, you're already here." Tigress replied. "Where does your friend live?"

"On the edge of Basha Miao." Xue said excitedly. "By the way, Ari has four little brothers and two little sisters and her parents are always at work... heh..."

"We'll send her a message give me her adress."

Later, at Ari's house...

"MOM SAID I'M IN CHARGE!" Ari yelled at her twelve year old brother, her ten year old brother, her eight year old brother, and her four year old brother. "Why do the only other girls have to be six months and at daycare! Why did you guys have to get banned from Daycare! Now for the last time, GO TO BED! wait, where's Naoren?"

"I'm right here" Her four year old brother yelled coming out of Ari's room with a sword from Ari's collection.

"Get that away from me!" Ari commanded. "I'm telling mom!"

"Someone's at the door Ari!" Her eight year old brother called.

"Then get it Banhen!" Ari screamed.

"It's Ban! And you get it!" Banhen yelled.

"Baichi watch them!" Ari told her ten year old brother.

"Not a good idea!" Baichi taunted. Ari ignored him and went to the door.

"Yes?" She calmly and politely asked.

"You have a message from Xue..."

"Oh! thats my friend!" Ari yelled. "See ya Xinshi!" Ari started to open the letter when she heard another knock at the door. She sighed. "WHAT?" She yelled as she pulled the door open at full speed. She saw a white tiger about her age, a tiger, and a panda. "Xue?"

"Yeah, I know we're earlier than we said in the letter..." Xue said nervously.

"Come in." Ari invited. "Hang on, I gotta put the beasts to bed."

"The bests?" The panda asked curiously.

"Her brothers" Xue replied.

"What about her sisters?" THe panda asked.

"Six months old and at daycare." Xue smiled.

**That's all I got for now, well, please review and btw, facebook is gonna start costing money. watch the key of awesome read Ihates story that is still on my account, subscribe to my story, watch Jibjab videos and read a story called sister magic by V.J.H.P. (thats me) Well, thats all folks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ihate: I'M BAAAAAACK!**

**Tia: Hey Ihate**

**Ihate: I think I hear my name**

**Tia: Hey Ihate**

**Ihate: I think I hear it again**

**Tia: There's someone on the telephone**

**Ihate: If it's not Sithlord then I'm not home!**

**Bothe: DO RE ME FA SOL LA TI DO 1, 2, do it again**

**Ihate: Actually, lets not. It's getting annoying.**

**Tia: FINALLY!**

**Ihate: It was YOUR idea! Besides, we sampled it to my mom.**

_ Xue stood at the edge of the bamboo forest. "Hello, my daughter…" A familiar voice called. Xue turned around._

_"Father!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came for you!" Bidi threw his claws into her neck._

"AHHH!" Xue screamed upon waking. She was in a cold sweat. She heard the door to her room open.

"Xue!" Tigress yelled. "Is everything alright?" Tigress ran to Xue's bed. Tigress grabbed Xue's shoulders.

"It was just a nightmare." Xue said, breathing heavy. Xue sat up and Tigress hugged her. "Mom, I'm really scared." Tigress held Xue close.

"I won't let anything happen to you kiddo." Tigress promised. "Good night"

"G'night." Xue replied. Xue then laid down and Tigress covered her in the blanket. Tigress then left.

_Xue was in a pitch black room. She couldn't see a thing. "Xue" She heard a familiar voice call. She turned around and still couldn't see anything. "Guess who" The voice said in a dark and sinister tone._

_"Father?" She asked._

_"Yes" The voice replied. "I think you should know that your mother had a girl, and I killed them."_

_"No!"_

_"And you're next!"_

Xue woke up crying. She was scared to leave the room to see whether the dream was real. "Xue it's morning" Tigress said while opening the door. Xue felt a sigh of relief and got up. The nightmares made her miserable. She knew Bidi was looking for them. The thought that he was going to kill them made her feel scared and sick. She sat on the bed, hugged her knees, and cried.

Tigress came in as Xue was in mid-sob. "Xue!" Tigress cried. "What happened?"

"W-well..." Xue didn't know what to say. "I was... having a nightmare... It was about Father. He was..." Xue stopped.

"He was what?" Tigress asked.

"He was coming after to me to... kill me." Xue started to cry again as she thought of the nightmares she had had.

Tigress sat down next to Xue and held her close. "Xue..." she whispered. "You know that won't happen, right?" she asked.

Xue nodded and looked up. "I know, but what if it does?" she choked out. "What if he's coming to kill us as we speak and he does kill us? What if- What if..." Xue stopped and continued sobbing.

Tigress sighed, her face firm. "It won't. Because I'll die to protect you." she growled. "Come on, let's go eat."

Tigress and Xue left the room. The living room was bright with sunlight.

Banhen, tripped Xue as she passed. "Ow!" Xue cried.

"Hehe!" Banhen, or Ban for short, replied and ran off, with Baichi chasing after him.

Xue rose and limped to the couch, where she finally saw that her knee was swelling. "Ow?" she repeated, but in a questioning tone.

Tigress looked at it before calling for Ari.

"Oh.." Ari inhaled sharply when she saw. The knee had swelled to the size of a small balloon and was bleeding heavily. "What happened?"

"You're little bastard of a brother, Banhen, tripped me and I skidded on the carpet and now I have a mad swelling problem. Can you help?"

"Well... I'm not... sure. To be honest, I've never seen anything like this... But Hushi might... Cha!" Ari yelled.

A twelve year old tiger with green eyes and a devilish smile came into the room. "Yes?" he asked in a chilling tone.

"Go get Hushi and tell her that we've got a serious problem." She gestured to Xue's knee, which was oozing everywhere and swelling even larger.

Cha nodded in a mock bow. "Of course." he whispered and then he left.

Tigress looked down at Xue's knee as Xue started to rock back and forth. She was whimpering in pain. Suddenly the balloon sized... Thing popped and blood and crap flew everywhere. Right as the thing exploded, Xue had started screaming and now she was writhing in pain.

"Xue!" Tigress yelled. "XUE!"

Xue was screaming as she struggled, blood soaking everything.

Suddenly: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A large Black tiger with silver stripes and orange eyes had entered the room.

"Hushi!" Ari gasped. "We need your help."

After that, Xue blacked out.

Later...

Xue woke up to find Po hugging Tigress. "Xue will be alright" He said calmly. "You don't have to worry she seems like a strong kid."

Tigress was crying. "But what if she's not? Everything bad started happening after I came to visit her. Maybe I should rewind time back up to-"

"No." Po said firmly. "Because, if you did that, then I wouldn't have the courage to do this..." And then he kissed her.

Xue gasped sharply as Tigress forced them apart. "What the HELL are you doing?" she shouted and pushed Po away.

"Tigress, I-"

"No, Po." Tigress choked out. "I... I can't. Po, I was just forced to carry Bidi's second child. I can't trust anyone but Xue... And I can't love you."

"But I trust him, mom." Xue found herself saying. "And I know he loves you."

"No," Po said suddenly. He started to cry. "I don't anymore. Look, Tigress. You got what you wanted. Because I hate you now. From here until the end of time."

Tigress ran out after him. "Po..." she whispered. "I do love you it's just... I'm scared right now, I have a lot going on and I don't really have time to fall in love." Po shook his head and walked away.

Tigress started crying. She sunk to her knees and stayed there for a long time. She then walked into Xue's room. "Mom?" Xue asked. "Is everything alright?" Tigress sat on the edge of the bed and Xue laid her head on her moms lap.

"No..." Tigress whispered. "Everything is not alright. But I know how to fix it."

Later...

"Po!" Tigress shouted. "Po-o-o-o-o!" she called. She found him standing in the yard. And it was pouring rain.

Po didn't look at her. Tigress came to his side. "Po... I'm sorry." The rain splattered on them and Po said nothing. Tigress grabbed Po's shoulders. "_Talk_ to me, at least."  
>Po said nothing.<p>

And so, after hardly any thought, Tigress kissed him with as much force as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am watching Batman: The Dark Night this movie rocks. Not really I don't get it but the parody by the key of awesome rocks :p I sent a link to this to my friend Ari and she was like **

**TGNADSFS**

**MY NAME**

**IS IN IT**

**OH MY GOD**

**333**

Po stared blankly at Tigress. "I thought you..."

"Po" Tigress interrupted. "I do love you. I just have some stuff I need to focus on. I think you should know that I'm pregnant..." Po put his paw on Tigress' shoulder.

"I'm sorry that was so sudden." Po apologized. He then turned around and hugged her with a few tears hitting Tigress' shoulder. Tigress hugged him back.

"Let's get you inside." Tigress said with a smile on her face. Po smiled back. It had been a while since he last saw Tigress' amazing smile.

"Tigress" Po stated. "Before we go in, I need to tell you something." Po held Tigress and softly rubbed her cheek. "I've loved you since the day you guys became famous. You were the reason I got in to kung fu. It was when oogway announced it was your turn in the tournament that I was most determined to get watch." Tigress smiled and laid her head on Po's shoulder. As they turned around to go inside Po felt a sharp pain on his back. He fell to ground and when he looked up, Tigress was gone. "Bidi..." He whispered. "Xue!" He ran to Xue's room. Tigress would be devastated if something happened to her. Xue wasn't there. He saw the window was broken. He jumped through it and ran as fast as he could towards the bamboo forest. The rain was starting to mat his fur.

Meanwhile...

Bidi brought Tigress and Xue to the middle of the bamboo forest. Tigress was unconscious. He threw them on the ground. "I see you have a little injury..." Bidi said coldly. He grabbed the gash on Xue's leg with his claws.

"AH!" Xue screamed in pain. She felt a tear escape her eyes. Bidi smiled evilly. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" Xue screamed. Bidi didn't reply. He let go of her leg, his paw now covered in blood. Xue tried to crawl away. Bidi grabbed her neck and pinned her against the ground. He then flexed his claws.

**I'm sorry it's short but I'm tired and ya, this story will have a good 30 or 35 chapters before it's over by the way**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey it's Tia and Ihate again exept Ihate is sitting in my chair saying "I'm dead" Ihate, tell them how "happy" we are to be friends again :p**

**It's the spirit of Ihate... I died spinning in a chair and after puking up both lungs, I'm now in heaven...**

**Tia: You? Heaven? hahahahaha! Oh and uhh, I'm not thinking about telling every one about the gum prank...**

**Ihate's spirit: YOU JUST DID, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'm going to drag your sorry ass to hell!**

**Tia: Uhhh, to the story!**

Bidi held Xue down on the ground and stared at her. "What do you think?" he asked. "Should I kill you now or later?" he pressed harder on her throat and Xue began to struggle. Her airways were cut off and she was slowly fading into unconscious.

Bidi released slowly, making sure she was out of it and turned to Tigress. "So... Is my little bitch pregnant yet again?" he kicked her and woke her up.

Tigress moaned in response.

"Better be safe then sorry..." Bidi said and then lunged at her.

Later...

Po was stumbling through the forest. "Tig... Tigre... Bleh!" he fell over and started gasping for air. He sat there and remained motionless. He sat up after about five minutes and stood. "SHIT!" he cursed. "I gotta go find Tigress..."

He got up and ran. After twenty more minuets of running, he saw a fire. "That's them!" He said to himself. He walked toward the fire. He saw Bidi on Tigress and Tigress was crying. He never expected to see her like that. He was pissed at Bidi. He ran up and punched Bidi in the face. Bidi slowly got up. Po looked at Tigress. She was handcuffed an couldn't move. Po and Bidi fought for a while while Tigress broke her cuffs. She jumped up and joined the fight.

"You... can't... win" Bidi said between punches. "I have... this..." He then pulled out of his pocket, the Jade Gem. **(See, I didn't forget about it...)** Tigress and Po stepped back. Po had no clue what was going on but he could see Tigress was scared so, he was scared. The gem began to glow.

"IT WON'T GIVE IN TO YOUR EVIL!" Tigress yelled.

"It already has." Bidi said evilly. Tigress'eyes widened as the glow went from red to black. The warm spring night was replaced with a cold sensation. Po shivered a little.

"What's..." Po was cut off as Bidi started to glow.

**Ihate's gone. Sorry, gonna have to cut it short. I have my first appointment with my new dentist in a half an hour and I'm scared about some random stranger that I don't know poking around in my mouth... Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Tia! I is gonna get braces. Ihate, whatever gum I have leftover when I get my braces I will split between you and the table of eternal cusses.**

Tigress kicked Bidi's hand and the Gem flew out of his hands and landed in Po's. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Po yelled holding the gem.

"Hand it to me and hold Bidi off!" Tigress commanded. She then grabbed the gem and ran towards Xue. Po stared blankly at Bidi who punched him in the eye. Po then grabbed Bidi's finger as he tried to pull away. Po lifted his pinkey.

"This? The same way you defeated my brother?" Bidi taunted. Po glared at him. They then noticed the light from the gem turn from black to red. The glow then disappeared. Po looked over at Tigress and Xue to see Xue awake with the gem in her hand. Bidi growled.

"You've done enough." Po glared. He then flexed his pinkey. Po walked over to Tigress. "Are you guys ok?" He asked. He hugged Tigress.

Later...

Po, Tigress, and Xue got to the Palace. They were tired and relieved. It was about the time when every one finished their dinner. They walked to the dining hall. "Tigress!" Viper yelled. "You're back?" The others looked up at Tigress, Po, and Xue. They smiled.

"What are doing?" Shifu asked worriedly. "What about Bidi?"

"He's dead." Xue said happily. They then ate and went to bed.

**I know it's short but it's NOT the end. let's just say there are a couple characters briefly mentioned in previous chapters... well, r&r bye**


	12. It's the end sorry

**Here's the thing, I'm done with this story, it's over. I have big idea's for Xue and Tigress and Po and I need to get those done before I forget them. I have the Shulian and Jingren thing writen in stone so, yeah, it's over... See you in the sequel...**


End file.
